Star Wars: The Eternal Slumber: Chapter 2
Darth Revan knelled before Dark Lord Sidious. He remembered vividly when he sat in that chair, commanding the Sith against the rotten Jedi forces, sending them back into camps and nearly crushing all Jedi scum. If it wasn't for those wretched Order 66 survivors he would have held his place even now. But Sidious took over, respected by the majority for coming so close to taking out all jedi. He seemed to forget Revan had fought just as hard so that the Dark Lord would stay in power, intending a large roll in store for him, but Sidious knocked him off. Revan swore he have that throne back one day. Revan knew that the other Dark Lord with them, Darth Bane, was with him. He was 2nd in command back during his rule, the creator of the Rule of 2, based on Revans designs. Revan and Bane were now reduced to leading the Army of Darkness, Bane in charge of the leading Army, Revan in charge of all the troops, 2nd in command, and answering only to Sidious himself. "Darth Revan, Bane, the Sith once more rise to take the living galaxy. This means we make our move on the Jedi of this plane. We have already had scouts, my former apprentice and 3 new members of the army that died at the Massacre of the Jedi on Ossus, have moved in, but were taken out by Jedi Masters Tyvokka, Luke Skywalker, recently dead Kol Skywalker, and your alter ego, my apprentice." Revan shuddered mentally at being called a mere apprentice. “We also have Naga Sadow and a small force of his own Massassi set up in the hills to the west of the Jedi’s jungles. I know the Jedi have taken notice and are sending a battalion their, which will leave them weakened. Darth Bane, you will lead your troops to do this job. Revan, you shall lead the attack at it head." "It will be done, my lord." Revan said, rising and heading for the door. "And lord Revan..." Palpatine said in his raspy voice. "do not fail, or their willl be dire consciences." Revan had no doubt. The last man to cross the dark lord, Desann, was killed and bound to the portal stairs for the last 30 galactic standard years, enduring brutal beatings every day. If Revan failed, he wouldn't be around to see his plan come into play. Kol walked into the tree house from the walkway through the trees, greeted by faces both familiar and unfamiliar. To one corner was a Barabel and a Neti. The Barabel was Saba Sebatyne, a Jedi Master from Luke's time, and the Neti had appeared in many Holocrons, the great Jedi Master Ood Bnar. In the middle of the room was the huge body of a Tchuukthai, one he recognized as Jedi Master Thon, laying down on the floor. Leaning up against his hulking mass was a small aleena Jedi that Kol had never heard of, obviously doing maintenance on his small lightsaber. Off in the back of the room, he saw as he walked in, he saw Memit Nadill, a famous Jedi from the Great Hyperspace War, speaking with a Cathar Jedi that he only recognized as the one he had run into when he first arrived at the base, before running into Sar Agorn. Kol pressed farther into the room, looking for Anakin. He came out onto the small landing pad in the back, to see Anakin watching a Wookiee and a Lannik delved in a practice Duel, two bright orange lightsabers glowing in the black of night. For such a small species, going up against Wookiee, for the force's sake, he was doing well. He parried and slashed, holding his ground against the huge bulk of Wookiee. "Amazing isn't it? Who would have thought such a small species can stand against the might of a Wookiee. I doubt any Lannik could stand against Lowbacca here, but Even Piell isn't any average Lannik, he was with the Jedi Council when I was but a padawan." He said, as if not even speaking to Kol, in an almost trance like state. "Ah, but I'm sure you have questions about your squad here, so go "There are a few I don't recognize, can you..." Anakin cut him off. "Attention, form up!" The 8 other jedi came out onto the landing, saluting Anakin. "State names to your new teammate, soldiers!" "Jedi Master Saba Sebatyne" The Barabel hissed. "Jedi Master Lowbacca" The Wokiee growled, still, to the amazement of Kol, in pure Basic. "By the way, when you become one with the force, everyone you meet speaks your language, so to him we're all speaking Shyriiwook." Anakin said quietly, clearly seeing the confusion on his face. "Jedi Master Juhani." The Cathar said in her rich accent. "Jedi Master Tsui Choi." The small Aleena said. "Jedi Master Memit Nadill." Memit said. "Jedi Master Even Piell" The Lannik said. "Jedi Master Thon." The Tchuukthai said in his booming voice. "Jedi Master Ood Bnar" The Neti said. "And of coarse you know me. This squad may technically be lead by me, but it is run as a democracy, unless under fire, of coarse. Come, we must make final preparation. We should be ready to move out at sunrise. Get prepared." Anakin said, moving back into the house and into his private office at the far end of the room. Kol sat down and began to tinker with his lightsaber, when Lowbacca approached him. "You will need practice if you are to go in with us to infiltrate Sadow's base. Come, I shall duel you. You will need the practice." Lowbacca said moving to the middle of the deck and igniting his bright orange lightsaber. Kol ignited his bright blue lightsaber and parried Lowbacca's first low slash, blades clashing in the dark. Kol came back up and aimed a slash for the head, to which Lowbacca parryed, then moved his blade in an arc aimed at Kol's legs. Kol used the force to jump higher than usual, then brought the lightsaber down to split Lowbacca in two, just barely missing and seering the Wookiee's fur as he did a backflip. Kol slashed again, meeting Lowbacca's blade blade near centimeters from his face, and used all his power to push the blade closer to the Wookiee's face. Lowbacca used all his strength and forced Kol back, showing that even the force was no match for a Wookiee's strength. Kol caught his balance just as Lowbacca came forward with another slash, one that would have taken his head off but instead just scarred his face. Kol met Lowbacca's blade once more, sending sparks into the night. Kol sent a kick for Lowbacca's legs, to which Lowbacca jumped, leaving him momentarily off balance, allowing Kol to push him down and place his blade to the Wookiee's through. "Good Duel, almost had me there." Kol said, helping Lowbacca up. Lowbacca smiled. "A good challenge. A far better duelist than your predecessor. I'll have you the next time." he said, wiping the dust of his fur. "Lowbacca, who was my predecessor? What happened to him?" Kol asked. Lowbacca closed his eyes. "His name was Valenthyne Farfalla, a fine duelist that one. He..." Lowbacca paused and looked up at the sunrise, "He was captured and is being tortured by the Sith. Come, we must go to Master Skywalker, we go ahead of Master Hoth and the rest of Saber Battalion." Kol followed Lowbacca in grim silence. Without the possibility of death, torture would be horrible on this plane. Kol promised himself he would never let anyone be subjected to that. Category:Articles by StarNinja99